


Manip: An Alliance

by Kayryn



Category: Historical RPF, The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fanart, Manip, story idea but not actual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23106835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Wild timeline altering Modern/Futuristic AU where Anne Boleyn, realizing that Henry is growing tired of her and possibly plans to kill her, goes to Katherine of Aragon for help.(Manip and a plot idea for a story that will never be fully written.)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Manip: An Alliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Regency](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regency/gifts).



> I saw a screencap of Natalie Dormer in the new Penny Dreadful: City of Angels trailer a few times now. This idea popped into my head and now won't leave me alone.  
> \---  
> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.

Anne Boleyn, realizing that Henry is growing tired of her and possibly plans to kill her, goes to Katherine of Aragon for help. 

Katherine is weak and isolated, but still alive. She’s Anne’s best bet because she knows Henry better than Anne does, better than almost anyone does. At first Katherine isn’t willing to go against Henry, not even now, because she still believes in her heart that Henry is  _ her  _ husband in the eyes of god, and she can’t go against him. But when Anne tells Katherine that Henry is about to marry Mary off to someone horrible, someone totally unsuitable, Katherine knows she has no choice. She was crushed when Henry declared Mary illegitimate, but she’d wanted to believe he’d come to his senses eventually. But this, what he has planned now, is even worse.

So, Katherine agrees to help Anne.

Together they plan and plot. Though it’s dangerous and risky, they find a few friends in court who sympathize with both of them, and using rumours and influence in court they manage to get word to Henry’s ear which convinces him to not act so hastily. Having the Queen beheaded and his now illegitimate daughter married so close together won’t go well with the people. So, Henry is working on the last few stipulations for the marriage agreement he has in mind for Mary, determined that Anne’s time will come soon after. It’s not much, but every day and week is needed.

Anne helps Katherine to move into a small castle that’s closer, so that Katherine can recover. They have to act in secret, but both women have loyal friends. Still, it’s incredibly dangerous. They even almost get caught. Rumors have been circling for a few days in the King’s court that Katherine had been seen not that far from London. At first Henry dismisses them, but then dispatches two men to confirm or deny the rumors. One man to where Katherine is supposed to be, and someone else to where she is rumored to be.

One of Anne’s ladies in waiting tells Anne and she sends word to Katherine. Katherine’s own, last lady in waiting she has been allowed to keep, worries that maybe this is a trap set up by either Henry or even Anne, but Katherine decides to trust Anne’s word. She has to, for Mary’s sake.

It’s a lucky thing she does. She and her lady in waiting have just arrived an hour before Henry’s man arrives. Shortly after he leaves again and rides back to London to tell Henry that the rumours were false.

Eventually, Anne and Katherine plot Henry’s demise. Neither one of them will dirty their hands directly, but there are plenty of people who want Henry dead as well, people willing to risk their own life to get vengeance. Once the deed is done, in the chaos, Katherine, who most people think is slowly dying in the Kimbolton Castle, helps the killer escape London and the country.

In the aftermath there’s unrest in the country as most people refuse to accept Anne as their Queen, which is unfortunate. Her agreement with Katherine had been to have saved Mary from basically being sold away, but she’d planned on staying in power, or at least until her unborn child would become the next king.

But the people want Katherine back. And when Anne gives birth to a daughter, the country has no male heir. Katherine is loved and though it’s not easy for Anne to swallow, she eventually tells Katherine to accept the crown before the whole country descends into chaos and war. So, Katherine agrees, but she asks Anne to lead the army because clearly the woman is a great strategist.

The two rule England for years, preparing Mary as the heir. Mary, who, when she dies, passes the crown to Elizabeth. Not because she has no choice, but because Elizabeth is her beloved sister whom she’s taught and prepared for the role. 


End file.
